Chibi And Country
by poopertrooper
Summary: Story written for a friend. When something strange happens, it leaves England turned into a toddler. With only days before the World Conferance in London, America must take care of England and somehow get a remedy to change him back to normal. Or can it be changed at all?
1. Chapter 1

_Geez, I'm so tired today….I wonder why, for I didn't do anything which would cause it…..Did I? _England thought to himself as he undressed himself for bed one full-moon night. _Well, all I did really was take that walk through my garden, and trimmed the rosebushes. So that's not much. I need to stop finding reasons and just go to bed._

He collapsed onto the king-sized, quilted bed he called his own, and yawned a giant yawn. Now was time for him to fall asleep, he told himself as he crawled clumsily under the covers, barely having time to get comfortable before abruptly going unconscious…

America woke up with a start as the attendant shook him awake. "Huh? What's going on, are we gonna fall out of the sky?" He immediately began to panic.

"No, Mr. Jones. We are going to be landing in about fifteen minutes, and everyone obviously needs to be awake so we can all get off to our destinations. Am I right, sir?" the attendant questioned him sternly.

America nodded as he turned to the tray in front of him which was loaded in food. There were salad wraps, bacon and eggs, and a nearly-full glass of orange juice. "Thanks for breakfast! It looks great!"

"Not a problem, Mr. Jones. I'll be on my way now." And the attendant walked off, leaving America to his meal.

After he ate, he had to rush to get his things at the London airport, and then he set out in his private car to a certain someone's home. The home of Arthur Kirkland, also known as England. Little did he know, that along with the incoming World Conference, he'd have to deal with a tiny situation who was currently the occupant of the Kirkland residence…..

England slowly opened his eyes, and yawned as he rubbed the sleep away from his emerald green eyes. That was when he realized that something seemed unnatural. _Why did it seem like he was different from the night before?_ He wondered as he tried to climb out of the bed, only to notice with shock that the drop between the top of the bed and the floor had gotten lower than before.

"W-What happened he-WHY IS MY VOICE ALL…..tiny?" he said in fear as he touched his lips.

_Something is totally wrong here…._England thought as he made his way to the front edge of his bed, and looked in the dresser mirror, jumping back immediately. _I'm….A baby. Why?_

And then he blacked out.

America whistled the Maroon 5 tune "Misery" as he came up to the door of England's prim and proper little house just outside of London, and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again, wishing the Brit had installed an actual doorbell and not just a doorknocker.

After a few minutes, America decided to find the spare set of keys that he knew England kept under a small rosebush next to the stairs. He got down onto the ground and dug less than four inches under before hitting the metal that was in the shape of a key. England's key. America unlocked the door and reburied the key before going inside to investigate.

"Hey, Iggy! You home? You know I was coming, I told you on Facebook! Or did you not see my message?" America called out as he checked the first floor of the house with very little luck.

He began to grow worried as he climbed up the stairs, but the closer he got to the top, the more sounds he began to hear. _Scurrying sounds._ Well, at least England's probably alive. America reassured himself as he got into the upstairs hallway.

"AWAH!" _THUMP! _

America jumped at the sudden voice and the noise following it. It _had_ to be England! Now all he had to do was find him…..

Little England was in a panic. _He had no idea where he was._ In fact…..He really didn't remember anything. But he kept hearing things in the house, and they freaked him out. Like, the yell he had heard from below. _Was that a monster out to get him?_

He had been running around the hallways, trying to find a good place to hide, without any luck in his opinion. When he started hearing the noises below, he got into a frenzy, which basically made him stumble around the hallways due to the fact that he couldn't walk very well.

When he had gotten into a smallish room, he tried to get into a giant basin, and ended up falling into it. With a started yowl, he tumbled into a large knob. Water immediately began to pour on him, and it was _freezing cold._

England shrieked as he tried to climb out, but he kept slipping down into it again. _Why had he gotten in here?_ Soon, he was grabbing at the edge of the basin, water already up to his thighs, for the drain was plugged up. He was scared, very scared….

As America got up onto the second floor, he heard a load shriek and the thundering sound of running water, which then told him where England was. _In the tub…but it didn't sound good._ He rushed to the bathroom where the noise was coming from, and he saw a most shocking sight.

There, clinging to the edge of the bathtub, was a toddler version of England, looking panicked and slightly pained.

"Hold on, I'll get you out, Iggy!" America said as he got closer to the tub.

England screamed in fear as America came up to him, and tried to move away, thus losing his grip on the edge and falling in the water. America scooped him out quickly, much to England's dismay, and turned off the water.

He struggled as America dried him off and tried to run off once put down, but America closed the door to stop him, and it worked. Sort've.

England started to cry hysterically and hid his face in the soaking wet towel as America tried to find something to serve as clothing for the toddler nation. Once he found a newly washed over-sized shirt for him to wear, America took him out of the room, and tried to reassure him to no avail.

"Do you even remember me?" America whispered so low that England had to strain to hear, but the toddler did not reply. Obviously he didn't. "I guess you don't. Well, you can call me Alfred. I'll try to take care of you until you grow back to normal. _If you do, anyway._"

England clenched America's shirt as he slowly realized that this man by the name of Alfred was not here to harm him, but only to help him. _Maybe he should just give him a chance…..Or should he just depend on him? Could he even really trust him?_

_ Yes. He could. He had saved him from the evil water, had clothed him, and so far protected him._

"Awfwed." He murmured into the soft fabric of America's ninja shirt.

"Hmm? You want something? Wait-You can talk?" America was astonished.

"Bwah, git." England answered in his strange baby gabble as he looked away from America.

"Same as when you were normal." America murmured to himself as he grabbed his car keys and England's house keys. "Well, we are making a trip to the store. I can't have you wearing that all day, and otherwise, you'll need out things to keep you healthy and happy."

Once England was put in the back seat of America's purple Mustang, and after a small panic attack on England's part, they were off to the nearest drug store, where America was sure they would find most of the things England would need.

During the simi-long car ride, England was very scared, he was sure that something terrible was going to happen, or that he would fly out. He didn't respond when Alfred talked to him, and he kept looking down at his feet, which began to grow cold.

Eventually, the duo reached a drugstore, and America helped England out of the car and carried him to the entrance of the store, where there were lots of carts. England complained as he was placed in the child seat of the cart and was driven around the store with no say in whatever America got him. That was, until they reached the toy isle.

America knew that, seeing as England was now a child, he would need toys and games to entertain him when he would get bored of sitting around. So he figured he'd let England have a small say in what he wanted toy-wise.

"Hey, Iggy, do you want to pick out some stuff to play with when we get home?" he asked as he stopped in front of a shelf of stuffed animals. He immediately caught the Brit's attention.

"Pway?" England asked as he looked at the animals on the shelf carefully.

"Yeah, you know, for when you get bored of me or something. I should hope you have fun with whatever you get too."

Suddenly England clapped his hands in excitement. He had found the animal he wanted from the shelf. It was a medium-sized light purple griffon with stunning green bead eyes. "Want! Awfwed! Gwiffin!" England cheered as he reached out for the make-believe animal.

"Is that what you really want Iggy?" America asked in curiosity, an eyebrow raised.

"Want gwiffin!" Was the reply.

"Okay, here you go buddy. Don't mess it up too much while we're in here, okay?" America said as he handed the griffin to England, who calmly took it and held on to it while beginning to blabber in baby-speak to it.

The rest of the shopping trip went relatively well, with England picking out quite an array of things for himself to play with, and America picking out things to take care of England with. Once they got to the cash register, the cashier-woman was thrilled to see that someone had actually bought the griffin, because apparently they weren't selling well in the store.

After they got out of the store, America looked at England, who looked like he was beginning to doze off in the child seat, hugging his griffin close to him. "You sure are a sleepyhead, aren't you, Iggy?" America murmured to him as he prepared the child car seat in his car and then placed England in it.

England responded by mumbling something unintelligible as he tried to get comfortable in the car seat. America grinned and packed the other shopping bags in the trunk of the car, and then got into the front seat of it, turning the engine on. "I think this time together will be a very interesting point in our history together." America said to himself as he began to pull the car out of the parking lot, heading for England's house once more…

_To Be Continued._


	2. Chapter 2

"Awfwed!" England called out hesitantly, unsure if America would answer back. "Awfwed?"

America had been very busy doing paperwork and phone-calling that day, leaving little England to his own devices in the large house that was his when he was normal. England had explored nearly the entire place, but hadn't found much that he could get his tiny hands on. It seemed his older self had in some way baby-proofed the house.

Now he was in the kitchen on the ground floor, hiding under a table, for he had completely lost track of Alfred. He peered out from the beautifully embroidered table-cloth to see if there was any sign of his caretaker, but there was nothing that would point to him anywhere in sight. He mumbled to himself and turned around to where his stuffed griffin sat neatly next to a table-leg. "Awfwed…."

Meanwhile on the second floor, America was making a very important phone call. Well, important on England's part. He was calling England's close brother, Wales, in hopes of him helping with assessing the situation and maybe finding a way to get England back to normal before the next World Meeting in only a few weeks.

"Hello? Wales on the line. Who is this?" came a thickly accented voice from the other side of the line.

"Hey Wales! It's America; I need you to do a favor for me, would you?" America said cheerfully to the Welshman.

"America? Well, please tell me it isn't one of your stupid plans again, is it?"

"No! It concerns England."

"What happened now?" Wales asked, irritation present in his voice.

"Well, I don't know _how_ it happened, but England got turned into a two year old. I've been taking care of him since I found him almost drowning in the bathtub yesterday."

"W-What? I'm coming over to the house as soon as I can catch a spare moment, expect me by dinner. I must figure out what's going on. I'm contacting North and Scotland as well, for they might be of more help than my amateur magic could be. Good day, America." _Click…_…..

America sighed in relief as he set the phone back on the receiver and turned the office chair around, noticing that England had disappeared. He had told England hours earlier to stay within his sight or in the room, but it must've gone through one ear and passed the other. He mumbled to himself as he set out to find England, hopefully still in one piece…..

After a few minutes of searching the second floor, America had no luck in finding the small, baby Brit that he was taking care of. _What would his brothers think if they realized he couldn't properly take care of England?_ He worried to himself as he went onto the first floor to continue his find.

What he didn't know, was that England was glaring at him from a small hole in the tablecloth that he found and could look into the living room from. "Awfwed." He whispered to himself unhappily.

The tiny child was very upset with America, because he _apparently _had the notion to not look in the kitchen and find him. He was getting very lonely under there, but wasn't going to come out because it was really warm. His stuffed griffin just stared at him with its small green bead eyes.

America flinched as he heard something…And it sounded like it came from the direction of the kitchen/dining room. _Well, that's odd._ He thought as he turned around to look. _There's nothing in there….Right?_ Suddenly, the tablecloth shook furiously, nearly making America jump out of his skin. He decided to investigate anyways, in hopes that whatever was under the table wouldn't kill him.

England began to grow cheerful that his movement alerted Alfred nearer, and he began giggle quietly to himself as Alfred got closer. That made Alfred stop again, and then, the America grinned. _He had caught on._

America was glad that he had finally found England and that he seemed to be okay. He lifted up the tablecloth to see a giggling England who was now holding his griffin tightly in his chubby hands. "Hey, England! Good to see you again!" America greeted as he picked the baby up off the floor.

"Awfwed! Awfwed! Yay!" England giggled as he grabbed America's shirt and snuggled into it.

"Hope you weren't alone for too long. Now, why don't we grab something to eat from the fridge, hmm? I've got something I have to tell you while we're eating."

While America was fixing food for themselves, England was on the counter nearby, exploring the new surroundings, and that was when he caught interest in something. The telephone.

England stared at the plain green, number-buttoned telephone, and after a moment, began to crawl over to it. Once next to the phone, he turned back to see if Alfred was paying any attention to him, but he was too busy working with the microwave and the stove at the same time.

He slowly brought his hand down on the set of buttons, and was in awe when he heard a small buzz come from the machine. He tapped it again and again, just to hear the noise, when suddenly; a voice came out of it.

"Hello? Why are you calling me America? I already heard the news from Wales and I will be there in about an hour!"

Alfred perked up at the voice, and rushed over to England, answering quickly. "Oh, I'm soooo sorry! England must've been messing with the buttons on the phone and speed-dialed you or something! I'll hang up if you want me to."

"Can England talk any?"

"Not really, he can say simple words and a messy version of my name, and that's about it. Why, you wanted him to talk to you or something, Scotland?"

"No, I needed to find out how severe his condition is, that was all. Now, I need to be able to drive, so I'm off, Good day." _Click!_

"England, why were you messing with the phone?" America asked the Brit as he lifted him off the counter and into his arms.

"Pwone funny!" England said in his babble-speak, looking up at America with wide eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you found it funny, but you do know you have a phone of your own to play with, right?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, it's in your room, England. I guess you haven't played with it yet though."

England contemplated the thought of having one of his own, and he smiled.

"Okay, England. I made a small breakfast for you, cause I don't want you to get a bad tummyache. How does cheerios sound to you?" America asked as he set a small bowl of the cereal in front of the little nation as he sat in his new high-chair.

England nodded his head as he stuck his hand in the bowl and grabbed a handful of the round cereal and tried unsuccessfully to bring it to his mouth. Instead, it got all over his lap and the highchair, making him _very_ upset. He tried a few more time without success, and soon he was ready to cry. Before the first tears could reach his eyes though, America noticed what was happening and saved him miraculously with a tiny spoon he had been trying to locate.

"Little buddy, sorry about that, I had to find the spoon, silly me! Now open up, shall we?" America chuckled as he brought a spoonful of cheerios up to England's tiny pink lips.

England opened his mouth and let the food come in, and he sampled them slowly, at first trying to make sure they weren't harmful, and them just savoring the taste.

Soon after England ate his tiny meal, he was sitting on the couch in front of the television in the living room, when suddenly the doorbell rang. He was startled by the sound, and hid himself from view behind his stuffed griffin as Alfred went to answer the door.

"Well, I wonder who's here to visit tonight?" America asked himself as he slowly opened to door, revealing none other than Wales, who had gotten there earlier then expected.

"Hello America! I managed to hop off of work much, much earlier than I told you, and I hope that wasn't an inconvenience to you at all! How's England fairing, anyways?" Wales greeted as he politely stepped in the house, taking off his long, brown jacket and hanging it on a nearby rack.

"Oh, he's doing all right, he's in the living room watching something educational and stuff on television." America shrugged, following Wales as he strides into the living room, where England was peeking out from behind his griffin suspiciously at Wales.

"Hey Arthur! My, how small you've gotten since the last time I saw you! Now you can't even drink beer anymore!" the Welshman laughed light-heartedly, seating himself on the couch, scaring the living daylights out of England.

"Awfwed!" England squeaked, turning to the American for help in this predicament.

"England, this is you older brother Wales. He won't hurt you, I promise. _And if he does, I'll be sure to kick his ass._" America murmured the last part only to England, who's eyes widened.

"What a way to introduce me to my brother, why would I hurt him, hmm?" Wales sneered maliciously at America.

"I've seen him hurt by all kinds of people before, and I would defend him if I had to!"

"Right. Says the boy who broke his very, _very_ fragile heart. Am I right, America? It took him _years_ to recover from what you did to him all those years ago."…

_(To Be Continued…..)_


End file.
